


mise ri d’ thaobh, Ó mhaighdean bhàn

by Darnaguen



Series: of how we calmed the tides of war [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vikings, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnaguen/pseuds/Darnaguen
Summary: Tumblr prompt for "She had feathers in her hair", so... more Norse AU nonsense!  Our heroes finally reached the shores of Albion, whoo!
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: of how we calmed the tides of war [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/866319
Kudos: 14
Collections: Rey & Poe Dameron





	mise ri d’ thaobh, Ó mhaighdean bhàn

–

She had feathers in her hair. Long, grey goshawk feathers bound into her braids with bits of yarn and twine. They fluttered in the wind and spun as she moved her head in laughter and animated conversation.

“Having fun?” He leaned against one of the great standing stones, watching the group of young women surrounding her scatter with a giggle at his approach.

“Fó!” She rose with a smile, eyes shining, and grabbed his forearms in greeting as if they hadn’t last seen each other that same morning. He bit back a grin.

“Not nearly as much fun as Finn,” she continued conspiratorially as she fell into step beside him. He followed her gaze:

Finn was sat still beside a fire as an elderly woman decorated with goose feathers from her hair to her leather slippers carefully applied white paint onto the skin of his face and upper body.

“_Fionn dubh,_” the Pictish women giggled, eyeing the muscles under the contrasting dark skin appreciatively and touching the long coils of hair hanging loose on his shoulders with curious interest.

“Beeswax,” Finn explained, miming a buzzing bee with his hand and promptly earning a stern look from the old woman. He wisely chose to freeze still once more and gave them a wink.

“I got painted too, look!” Hrei displayed her hands at him, fingers spread wide to showcase the intricate blue swirls and lines running from her wrists to the tips of her fingers. He reached out a finger to trace a shape curling into her inner wrist.

“They’re different than ours,” he mused, almost failing to notice the sharp breath she took and the color rising to her cheeks. She slapped his hand away.

“No touching! They’re not dry yet.” She gave him a sly, critical look, and then ran a blue-tipped finger from his forehead down his nose and over his lips.

“See?” She bit her lip and laughed. “Now you’re part of the clan, too.”

–

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Fionn’ is Irish and Scottish spelling of Finn and means ‘white’ or ‘fair’. ‘Dubh’ = ‘black’ or ‘dark’.
> 
> The title is Scottish Gaelic and means 'I am by your side, o fair maiden'.


End file.
